The invention relates in general to packing for sliding surfaces and in particular to a new and useful sliding surface packing for use in pumps, particularly high-pressure pumps, between plunger and cylinder wall, with a plurality of packing rings arranged between prop rings.
Sliding surface packings are sealed contact joints on sliding surfaces for which a permanent self-acting seal over a long operation period is desired. Particularly problematic is the situation when high pressures and very high pressure differences must be sealed, as is the case in pumps, and particularly in high-pressure pumps. In these cases, conventional gaskets stuffing box packings, etc. usually fail. This applies at any rate when certain physical, chemical and mechanical requirements must be met at the same time. This is where the invention comes in.